I. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a compartment for storing items in a refrigerated compartment. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to a compartment for storing items in a mullion wall between refrigerated compartments.
II. Description
Continual efforts are made to increase and/or use storage space within a refrigerator. This effort often includes identifying ways to use existing space more efficiently to provide additional storage opportunities.
Therefore, it is an object, feature, or advantage of this disclosure to provide a storage compartment in previously unutilized space within a refrigerated compartment.
The various styles of refrigerators offer different opportunities for using known space within the refrigerator a new way or identifying previously unused space for use in new ways. The space located between two refrigerated compartments, such as in a mullion wall, can be used more efficiently.
Therefore, another object, feature, or advantage of this disclosure is to provide a storage compartment in a space within a mullion wall.
Another object, feature, or advantage of this disclosure to provide a storage compartment that is accessible through a refrigerated compartment.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of this disclosure to provide a storage compartment in a wall separating two refrigerated compartments.
One or more of these and/or other objects, features or advantages of this disclosure will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.